


Table for Two

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: A lot of thoughts about Lorena in here... she was cool and selfless, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst, Blueberry Sunshine is very important, Broken Bones, Caretaker!Flynn, Chef/waitress, Dumpster fires all around, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Friendships, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lucy is all on her own for the first time, Open ending... may add more later, Riya backround relationship, Rom-com, Surprise first kiss, There will be non graphic smut, widower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: When Lucy Preston finds herself doubting her direction in life, a mysterious stranger helps her make a decision- in the oddest way. After their chance meeting, their lives seem to become ever more intertwined.





	1. The Strangest Cake and The Strangest Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaChristoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaChristoph/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets an unexpected surprise, that completely changes her direction in life.

                                                                                                Spring 2016 

 

“ _Oh, Lucy!_ Look at _these_... aren’t they just darling?” Lucy’s mom said, pointing to the fifth set of “perfect” wedding cake toppers.  

“Mmhmm...” Lucy was ready to smash every goddamn bride and groom that was meant to be poked into a cake. 

“Where is Noah, again?”  

“Surgery ran late.”  

Lucy and her mother walked and took in the various booths. The event was basically a "wedding planning fair"- and Lucy was less than enthused. 

“Ah,” Carol said, linking her and her daughter’s arms together as she led her into a restaurant that had a table of cakes set up for sampling, “You should be proud of him, Lucy. He has worked so hard... and come so far. Now, you both are ready to commit to one another. You can’t imagine what it’s like for me to see my baby girl grow up and get her life completely straightened out.”  

Lucy offered her mom a thin-lipped smile and separated herself from her- she was so done with everything and everyone.   

“What was I- some crazy delinquent? It’s not like I have a doctorate or anything...” Lucy mumbled under breath. The only chance to “walk on the wild side” that Lucy had in the last ten years was hooking up with a hot tall guy in a club bathroom. And now she was marrying him.  

So much for a casual hook up. 

“Sorry, I’m late!”  

“Ah! Speak of the devil!” Carol said, smiling, as Noah appeared and gave Lucy a swift kiss on the lips. Instead of her stomach swooping, she felt sick. Something had changed in the last year... Her mom called it cold feet... Lucy called it intuition.  

“Hey,” it was all she could offer. Turning back to the various cakes, Lucy picked up a sample and took a bite. As her eyes rolled, and she let out a slight moan, a voice resounded from behind the table.  

“I see you like the blueberry lemon cake. It’s not a traditional wedding cake, obviously. But as a dear friend used to say, _it’s to live for_...” Lucy looked up to find a man, wearing the traditional chef gee, smiling at her, “Hi, I’m Garcia Flynn. The proud chef at Café Bella Iris.”  

Lucy shook his hand and immediately felt a shock of electricity pass between the two of them.  

“This is amazing!” she said, more excited than she had been all day. “This restaurant is just absolutely beautiful... How long have you worked here?” 

“Since it opened,” the man said. He smiled as he gave her his full attention. Lucy couldn’t help but blush under his stare. Was he beaming at her? 

“Lucy, babe,” Noah said, sliding his arm around her waist, “I just got a call from the hospital... I gotta go.”  

“Okay, honey. I’m sorry,” Lucy mumbled, “Oh, try this cake quick!”  

As Noah got closer to the cake, he did a double take, “ _Lucy, its blue, with yellow frosting.”_  

“Yeah, it's blueberry and lemon... It’s amazing!”  

“That it is!” Noah declared, after taking a bite, “But we can’t have non-traditional colors.” 

“And why not?”  

Noah sighed, and fished in his pockets for his keys, “We just can’t Lucy, okay? I gotta go. Love you.” 

Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he was off.  

Lucy looked up to find that the chef had gone already. She was left with an inexplicable feeling of restlessness. 

Leaving the restaurant, Lucy and her mother made their way through the various wedding-themed booths, and Lucy grew more and more upset.  

“I need to get some air,” she said, beginning to walk away, “alone, Mom... Okay?” 

“Fine, I’ll just be here sipping cappuccino.”  

Making her way to a nearby alley, Lucy spotted the blueberry-cake-guy, he was pacing and smoking a cigarette. He had (thankfully) removed his chef’s gee and Lucy couldn’t help but stare at his shapely biceps and trim torso, as they expertly filled his black t-shirt. Lucy continued to eye him while she had the advantage of being unseen.  

“Can I have one?” She asked, stepping forward. 

The man stopped mid-pace and looked up at her. At first, his expression was unreadable, but within moments, a smile spread across his face, “you know, smoking is bad for you.” 

“You’re one to talk.”  

“Fair enough,” With a shy smile, the man handed her a cigarette and lit it as she inhaled.  

 _“_ _So_ _..._ _”_ he said slowly as if he was about to comment on idle gossip.  

 _“So...”_  

Lucy peered at him as she rested her arm across her waist. The man was practically bouncing... _What the hell?_  

“When are you gonna cut the poor guy lose?”  

 _“Excuse me?” Lucy asked, completely blindsided by his comment, “I- I don’t know what you-”_  

“You’re really going to marry someone you don’t love?”  

“Oh, wow... how _dare you_   _assume_ -” 

Lucy stopped in her tracks as Garcia Flynn carefully procured her cigarette, and safely extinguished both of the cherries. The man was easily six foot four inches- and very much in her space. He was incredibly good looking- with his tan skin, strong jaw, and cheekbones. Add to that, some sort of Slavic lilt to his voice... Lucy wasn’t going to lie... his presence was doing _things... making her want._

 _Wait, what did she want?_ After putting the cigarettes out, he turned and cupped her cheeks with each hand. 

Then he was kissing her- this complete stranger... Who may have made the absolute best cake she had ever eaten- was now opening her mouth with his tongue... and Lucy was falling into him. Gathering herself, she got up on her tip-toes and took a fist full of his black t-shirt, pulling him down enough to comfortably kiss the man. In no time, their hands were exploring each other. His hands gripping her waist, hers weaving through his hair.  

 Lucy couldn't help but follow his lips, as he broke contact. With glazed eyes, he pulled away and licked his lip. Lucy was glad he was still holding her waist, otherwise, she really thought she’d fall down. Her world was spinning and she felt a euphoria that was entirely new to her. 

“If you can kiss me like that...” his blue-green ocean eyes raked over her, “you shouldn’t marry him.”  

"Lucy... what on earth are you doing?" Lucy was sent into a panic at the sound of her mother's voice. 

"Coming, mom!" Staring at the Chef, she continued, "I... um... yeah. Thanks for the- thanks for that." 

"Anytime," the man said, smirking. 

Lucy had to force herself not to kiss that smirk right off his face. 


	2. Out of sight, Out of Mind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy helps Lucy unpack... And Lucy needs a job.

“So... this guy just kissed you?” Amy asked as she opened a new box and started unpacking Lucy’s belongings, “And because of that, you broke up with your boyfriend of five years- who you were supposed to  _marry in six months_ , you pissed mom off and almost became homeless?”  

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened,” Lucy agreed with her younger sister, “and if Mom  _loves Noah_ _so much,_ then she can marry him.”  

“The way she talks about the guy... I think she might want to!” Amy chuckled, “By the way, I need to meet this man who makes the best cake and has the power to bend women to his will... I may have to kill him- or hire him to teach me his ways. I haven’t decided yet.”  

At that, Lucy laughed, “I thought things were going well with you and Jess?” 

“Oh, I meant I want him to teach me how to make that cake! And things are great actually. In fact, she’s settled into our apartment, she and Mitzy get along great and Jess loves her new job... and they’re hiring, if you want an interview.”  

“Where does she work?” 

“Some weird restaurant downtown. Honestly, she’ll give you a chance no matter what... She already offered when I told her what happened... and that you had to get your own place.” 

“And I take it you told her I don’t have a job?” 

“Yep. You'd probably be a waitress or bartender... I hear the Chef makes everyone dinner when they work the night shift. If you work full-time, you’ll cut your grocery bill in half!” Amy said, as she finished unpacking Lucy’s meager amount of kitchen supplies, “You need a whole new kitchen, sis.”  

“I know...”  

“Oh! There it is! The corkscrew!” 

“Amy, you’re supposed to help me unpack, not get drunk!”  

“I am going to help you unpack... _we shall unpack your feelings,_ ” she said with a drawl, as she opened the Sauvignon Blanc with a pop, “I want to know everything about Mr. Tall Dark and Handsy.”  

“Oh my god,” Lucy raked her hand over her face, “you are not going to let this go, are you?”  

“Not a chance.”  

* * *

 

“Chef, our four o'clock is here. I have to talk something over with our seafood supplier, can you make sure you are ready for the interview in ten minutes?”  

“Jess, I thought I was your boss?” Flynn asked as he finished up the last of the Caprese he was preparing for the night.  

“Hey, you literally hired me to boss you around!” Jess laughed.  

“True enough... Jiya can you finish the last appetizers? I gotta get the interview over and done with. We have a busy Friday ahead of us.”  

“On it, Boss!” Jiya yelled enthusiastically. For someone fresh out of culinary school, Jiya was quick as a whip and had skilled hands. Flynn had no qualms with trusting her to run his kitchen. Maybe he could take a day off for the first time in three years. The idea sent a pang of sadness to his heart- if he had a day off... what exactly would he do? “I’m just gonna wash my hands and get some water.”  

“Great!” Jess yelled as she started to walk down the stairs, toward her office, “I’ll be out soon!”  

While Flynn stood by the beverage dispenser and drank his water, his stomach flipped.  

Right there in front of him was Lucy, the woman he had kissed in the alley the other day. Flynn watched her with a smile, as she studied the menu and took notes. Carefully, he approached her, “Going through with the catering after all?” 

Lucy stilled immediately and after a few beats, she looked up at Flynn. She was wearing an adorable smirk to match her navy-blue striped dress and yellow spring scarf. Her hair was longer than he remembered, and it was curly. That was surprising.  

“Actually, no,” she said, smiling directly at Flynn as she raised her left hand, “I realized you were correct-.”  

“Ah! Flynn. I see you found our four o’clock interviewee. Dr. Lucy Preston, this is both the Owner and Executive Chef of our fine establishment, Garcia Flynn. Chef Flynn, this is-” 

“We’ve met,” Flynn said, staring at Lucy. He felt numb head to toe... this was the woman that had been at his booth- and loved his Lemon Blueberry Cake... she was here, and it was regarding a  _job interview?_ He had been thinking about her (and the kiss they had shared) for the last week. He had been kicking himself both for kissing her while she was engaged, and for not getting her number-  _Of all the cruel jokes..._ “Please, Dr. Preston, let’s sit here.”  

Flynn guided her to a table set up for two, and Jess pulled up a third chair, Flynn delivered _Café Bella_ _Iris’_  origin story. Some time ago, Flynn’s wife had passed away. When she was still alive, he quit his job at the National Security Administration in order to spend as much time with her as possible. He always loved cooking, and as a way to keep things new and exciting for Lorena, he started taking classes. He loved it so much, he decided to go to culinary school- he also had promised to name his first restaurant after Lorena’s favorite flower, the Beautiful Iris.  

As soon as Flynn was done telling the story, Jess took over with the rest of the interview. Daring to look up at Lucy was difficult for him, but when he did so, he found her soft eyes trained on him. She had the most beautiful hazel-green eyes, and they were slightly watery. Flynn swallowed his grief and sat up straight. After the interview, Lucy said goodbye, and Jess and Flynn began to talk at the same time. 

“Sorry, you go ahead, Boss,” Jess said, smiling. 

“Okay well, we can’t hire her.”  

“What?” Jess looked completely shocked, “look, I know she doesn’t have any kitchen or restaurant experience... But, she will do great, I just know it...” 

“Jessica, she’s done nothing but book work for years,” Flynn said, eyeing Lucy’s impressive resume, “I mean, why would someone with a Ph.D. want to wait tables?”  

Jess heaved a sigh, “Okay. Can I be completely honest, and you won’t judge me?”  

 _“Okay...”_  

“Lucy is my girlfriend’s sister,” Jess pressed her lips together and rolled her shoulders back, “she desperately needs a job. She broke up with her fiance and is completely broke. Her Mom won’t even speak with her anymore. I also sorta told her she had the job...”    

“Look, if we hired every woman that needed a break...” Flynn couldn’t even finish his weak argument. He was being selfish, and he knew it. He didn’t want to hire Lucy, because he wanted to ask her out... and well, he couldn’t do that if she was his subordinate.  

What a horrible thing to do- especially to someone he cared about. He wasn’t even registering Jess’s words at this point, but he agreed to give Lucy a chance. Besides, she would be waitstaff. As long as he was careful, he wouldn’t even see her most of the time.  

 _Out of sight, out of mind, right?_  


	3. He Hates Me... He Hates Me, Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is frustrated with the walking contradiction that is Chef Garcia Flynn.

Six Months Later

“ _I don’t get it_ ,” Lucy whined as she plopped her head down next to her glass of chardonnay, “ _why does he hate me, Jiya?_ ”

The last six months had not gone well, exactly. Lucy loved her job... and enjoyed the staff. But, Flynn... He was something else. When Jess called to hire her, she had warned that Flynn had been against the idea- so, that meant she should try to go above and beyond in everything. Often, Lucy caught him staring at her (at first, she thought he was just shy and had a crush- after all, he had kissed her- now she thought he was angrily glowering at her). When she asked him out for coffee his response was, _I have plenty of coffee here. But, thanks._

She had had it up to her eyeballs with him... but she just couldn't stop thinking about him... 

 _What was wrong with her?_ The man obviously had no interest in her... 

“Who could possibly hate you?” Amy asked as she and Jess joined the girls at the table. Lucy was thankful to get off work early on a Saturday (in fact, Flynn had let both Lucy and Jiya off early)... But the shift had been rough, to say the least. Lucy was dead on her feet, and her heart had begun to feel chipped in more than one spot. Beyond that, the man became even more confusing when he handed her a birthday present.

“Chef Flynn.”

Jess and Jiya laughed.

“Flynn does not hate you, Lucy,” Jess said, taking a sip of her beer, “He made you a cake after all.”

“Yeah, but that was more of a formality, wasn’t it?”

“Hold on, we’re talking about Tall, Dark and Handsy, right?” Amy asked, smirking. Lucy stared at her sister in anger as both Jess and Jiya choked on their drinks.

“Whoa, what?” Jiya asked while Jess coughed violently (okay, Amy patting her back was freaking adorable, but Lucy was too mad at her sister to fully appreciate her helping her girlfriend recover).

“Ugh. God... Well, you were bound to find out sooner or later anyway,” Lucy conceded, “the first day I met Flynn, he kissed me.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No.”

“And,” Amy added, “the kiss was so amazing, Lucy broke up with her boyfriend of five years, on the same day. Hence, Tall, Dark, and Handsy.”

“This is... excellent,” Jiya was practically glowing with mirth.

“Wait. This happened before the interview, right?” Jess asked, her voice still sounding scratchy.

“Yeah, I didn’t know he was your boss... and I really needed the job. Ever since he found out I was there for the interview, he has only said one or two words to me at a time, and he avoids me like the plague.”

“Yet, he made you a birthday cake?” Amy asked.

“Formality.”

“It’s really not. He’s never made anyone else a birthday cake, Lucy,” Jiya was sitting back smirking, “and he definitely hasn’t kissed anyone else since his wife died... I know because I offered to set him up with Rufus’ friend from Mason Industries, he declined faster than I could get it out. He also told me he wasn’t open to dating.”

“When did that happen?”

“A month before you started at the restaurant.”

Wow. If the guy didn’t want to date anyone, why on earth would he have kissed her? And why kiss like that? The way he had kissed her... Lucy would never admit it to anyone, but she often thought about it. The man was a walking contradiction.

“I think he likes you,” Jiya offered, grabbing a fry from the middle of the table, “and I think you should share your cake. Where is it?”

Lucy eyed her friend and pulled up the present. It was actually the only present she had gotten. Her mother hadn’t even sent her a card. Carefully, she pulled out the bottle of wine- a sweet Reisling. Jiya snagged it, and looked at the bottle, her eyes going wide.

“Lucy, this is a Twenty-Year-Old Reisling...”

“What? No!” Jess grabbed the bottle, “Oh, my god. Boss-man has it bad.”

“Guys. Stop. It was probably just a mistake.”

“Flynn doesn’t make mistakes, Lucy. He gave this to you because he wants you to have it. Aged Rieslings are very rare, and especially one this old. I have only had a sample of five year when I was in Germany. It was amazing.”

Lucy avoided her friends while she felt her face heat. Digging in the bag again, she found the small box, “it’s not a big cake,” Lucy said, “and with everyone’s teasing, I don’t know if I am inclined to share...”

“We’ll be good!” Amy promised, as Lucy gave her a look that said, you better be good.... or else.

“Okay...” Lucy opened the small box and revealed the cake.

“Is that... Yellow frosting?” Jess asked.

“Oh, my goodness, it’s the soulmate cake!” Jiya gasped.

Lucy stared up at Jiya, “You’re kidding me, right?” When Jiya smirked, the entire table erupted with laughter.

“Of course, I’m kidding. But seriously, if that is the Lemon Blueberry cake... Flynn doesn’t make that for anyone. Ever.”

“Why not?”

“He won’t tell me why. I asked him to make it once... He said that he makes it every year on his wife’s birthday- and that’s it.”

Lucy felt her throat tighten. Flynn only made this on his dead wife’s birthday... why would he make it for her?

He probably just remembered that she liked it from the fair... That had to be it.

“That doesn’t make any sense, he made it for the wedding fair. I tried it, that’s how I met him... I loved the cake. And then I ran into him later...”

“Yeah, that was on Lorena’s birthday, Lucy.”

“So... He’s mocking me?” Lucy felt tears stinging her eyes, “You know what. You guys eat the damn cake. I don’t want it.”

Draining her glass of wine, Lucy got up, and started to walk away, “Thanks for the birthday drink, I’m going home.”

She ignored any protests, as she walked away.

Halfway through the bar, Lucy turned back around and walked over to the table- “You know what, no. Just no.” Her friends stared up at her, looking guilty. They had already eaten half the cake. Lucy reached over them and grabbed the bottle of wine.

“The man kisses me, ignores me for six months, and then gives me a weird cryptic gift. I’m going to give it back.”

“Lucy, the restaurant is closed right now,” Jess said, “Wait until tomorrow to give him a verbal lashing.”

“Or... You could knock on his door. His apartment is above the restaurant, after all.”

“Thank you, Jiya. You’re a true ally.” Lucy said, turning on her heel, she walked out of the bar. As she walked the three blocks back to Café Bella (that’s what the staff called it), she practiced her speech in her head. Making it there, she climbed the old wooden steps and knocked furiously on the door.

“Lucy?” She heard Flynn’s voice from the alley, looking down from the landing, she saw him waving at her, “What are you doing back here?”

“I need to talk to you,” she said, her heart skipping a beat as he smiled brightly at her- stupid, stupid organ.

“I’ll be right up.”

“No, you don’t need to come up,” she yelled, “I just came back to tell you that I don’t want your stupid wine. Or your stupid cake, either.”

“What?” Even from the distance, Lucy could tell he was confused, “I thought you liked sweet white wines... and you love that cake.”

“Well, yeah. I like both of those things... What I don’t like, is you mocking me. So... here’s your wine.”

Lucy was momentarily tempted to throw it but thought better of it, instead, she just set it at his door and began to run down the stairs. Flynn yelled for her to wait, but she was intent on making a dramatic exit. The unsteady steps creaked under her feet as she ran down them. On the third to last step, Lucy heard a crack and felt a blinding pain. Stuck, she turned and twisted her foot against the broken step. As she did so, she lost all footing and fell back. She felt her hips and back hit the steps. Closing her eyes tight, she braced herself- she was certain that her head was about to meet concrete.

But it didn’t.

 

* * *

  
“Lucy, are you okay?” Flynn stared at the woman who was struggling to take shallow breaths. Her eyes fluttered open, as he held her up by her shoulders.

“You caught me?”

“Yeah... I, uh, should probably get your foot out of my step,” he suggested, “I’m going to pick you up, okay? I’ll try not to hurt you, I promise.”

She just nodded.

As Flynn maneuvered her ankle and foot out of the step, Lucy tried to muffle her cries. Finally getting her out, Flynn carried her to the picnic table that was in the yard and set her on top. “Okay, I was in the Croatian Army, I was trained as a paratrooper and field medic. Is it okay if I take a look at your foot?”

“Sure,” she said icily.

Slowly, Flynn took off Lucy’s shoe. Turning on his cellphone flashlight he looked at her foot. It was already swollen to twice its normal size, and it was turning various shades of blue and purple, “Lucy... I think it’s broken, I should take you to the hospital.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, “it can’t be broken, see?”

Before Flynn could react, Lucy was jumping down from the table. Landing on her good foot, she then tried to transfer her weight and immediately screamed. She would have fallen, but Flynn caught her.

“Okay,” she whimpered, “I guess you can take me to the hospital.”

Flynn thanked her and cradled her in his arms while he carried her over to his car. After he buckled her in, he got in the driver’s seat and started the car. Putting on his seatbelt, he looked at her. She was staring out the window, looking upset. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she spoke.

“I’m still mad at you, Garcia Flynn.”

_Great. Just great._


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Flynn talk through things... Flynn lets himself comfort her.

“A clean fracture,” the doctor said, showing Lucy and Flynn the x-ray, “Would you like something for the pain? The local is going to wear off soon.”  

“Should I? I mean... Pain killers are addictive, aren’t they?”  

“Do you have issues with addiction?” The doctor asked, “I didn’t see anything in your chart.”  

“No. I'm just a worry wart, I guess.”  

“Okay, I’m going to order you two Hydrocodone from our Pharmacy, okay? I’ll send a script electronically to your pharmacy on file... Looks like it’s the Walgreens on Paramount St?” 

“Yup.”  

“Great...” The doctor said, “I do want you to stay until your blood work is done though. You look very pale- have you been tired lately? Feeling weak? Stressed out?” 

“Things have been... stressful.”  

The doctor gave Lucy a sympathetic smile.  

“I’m concerned that you might be rather anemic. I just want to make sure I don’t need to prescribe some iron pills, or b12 and Vitamin D shots, sound good? Once we get the results back, maybe your boyfriend can help make sure you are eating regularly, and well?”  

“Oh, he’s-” 

“I’m happy to help,” Flynn interjected, looking at Lucy he saw the look of shock on her face, “I am a chef, after all. I can cook up enough meals for a week. I'll prep them so that she can heat them up quickly. I’ll make sure we pick up her meds, too.”  

“That’s what I like to hear!” The doctor laughed, “that’s one prescription I wish I could send to the pharmacy. You’re lucky, Lucy- not everyone has someone who is so supportive.”  

“Right,” she said, staring daggers at Flynn, “so I guess I’ll just wait in here until the blood work comes back? Is it okay if I move to another chair? This slab isn’t very comfortable.”  

“That’s fine, just use your crutches,” the doctor helped her move to the chair by Flynn, “the Nurse Practitioner will be in to help you with your cast.”  

“Thanks.”

With that, the doctor left, and Lucy sat next to Flynn in silence. The nurse’s assistant came in with Lucy’s meds, and she took them without a hassle. Minutes later, Lucy started to look more relaxed.  

“Do you want me to go, Lucy?” Flynn asked. It was his hope that she would say no. However, considering the fact that she said she was mad at him... she may just kick him out, “I don’t want to invade your privacy if you want to be alone for your test results.”  

“No!” Lucy almost yelled, which made Flynn realize something- she was afraid. “I don’t like hospitals or doctors... Please, stay.”  

Lucy was pale and wide-eyed, Flynn’s heart squeezed as he grabbed her hand, without giving it a second thought. In the past six months, Lucy had become the restaurant’s most requested waitress. She was smart, charming, a little clumsy- but even that was endearing. Flynn had tried to keep his distance. Occasionally, he would sneak a look at her (hey, he couldn’t help it), but as soon as their eyes would meet, Flynn would look away.  

He had to control himself. She worked for him, for heaven’s sake.  

But tonight, it was her birthday, and she was hurt. So, Flynn was going to comfort her a little. As she rested her head on his shoulder, Flynn gasped. He tried to stifle it- but Lucy noticed and looked up at him.  

“Are you okay?” she asked, looking concerned. 

“Yeah, it’s just...” Flynn stopped himself and looked away. Lorena had been the last person to lay her head on his shoulder, the surroundings reminded him of it- they were in a hospital room after her last round of chemo... that day, Lorena begged Flynn to accept that she didn’t want to fight anymore. She just wanted to feel good enough to enjoy her last days with him... she had decided to stop all treatments, and let nature take its course... Flynn knew better than to tell Lucy that right now. After all, he hadn’t been reminded of Lorena until she asked if he was okay.  

“It’s just what?” Lucy asked, adjusting her hand so that her fingers were threading through his, “Flynn... you can tell me.”  

“It’s just been a long time since I’ve been that close to someone,” that felt safe enough, even if it made him sound a bit pathetic.  

“Oh, okay, do you want me... not to touch you?” 

“Lucy, you’re fine...” he said, smiling, “it’s nice.”   

At that, she went back to resting her head on his shoulder. Flynn resisted the urge to kiss her on the head. Instead, he settled his cheek against her. She let out a long breath.  

“The last time I was in a hospital, it was because I was in a car accident... I had almost drowned.”  

Flynn squeezed her hand in reassurance, “well, you’re safe here. You know that right?” 

“I know... I just- that's why I’m afraid of hospitals... and I’m claustrophobic.”  

“Good to know.”  

“Flynn...” Lucy yawned and snuggled against him, and Flynn was afraid his heart might just burst, “can I ask you something?”  

“Sure.”  

“Why did you kiss me that day- in the alley? If you don’t like me, why would you kiss me?”  

“What makes you think I don’t like you?” Flynn asked, feeling guilty. Was that why she was mad at him? 

“Well, I asked you out, and you blew me off. You wouldn’t talk to me at all after I got hired. Jess told me you didn’t even want to hire me.”  

“Ah,” realization dawning, Flynn felt so stupid- Jiya had warned him that if he continued to act odd toward Lucy, that she was going to think he hated her. Flynn had figured that Lucy knew he liked her- after all he had kissed her. “I kissed you because, for the first time since Lorena had passed, I looked at a woman and thought to myself,  _“Wow. She’s beautiful- and that smile... I should ask her out”_ and Lorena didn’t even cross my mind. Then I saw your significant other... and it was just all wrong. You didn’t look happy with him... and I just wanted to see you smile again. That’s also why I baked you the cake and got you the wine... you’ve seemed so stressed and tired lately... I just wanted to make you happy.”  

Lucy sat up and looked at Flynn- for a moment, he felt as if she could read his thoughts, “I thought you were mocking me.”  

“What? Why?”  

“The cake,” Lucy said, “Jiya said you only bake that on Lorena’s birthday... It made me feel like you were saying that I remind you of her or something. Like I was some sort of proxy.”  

Flynn closed his eyes- wow, he had really messed up, "It's not like that, Lucy."

"Then tell me what it is like, please?" 

“So, Lorena made me promise to use that recipe to make people happy... She developed it. Now, the thing is... the woman could not cook...  _at all_. But, in the year before she died, she was determined to perfect this idea she had gotten. So, yes, I make it on her birthday. And I usually give a cake, or several boxes of cupcakes, to local homeless shelters... The day before the wedding fair, Jess had dropped the coconut crumble cake that was supposed to be on that table. So, to round it out, I added the blueberry-lemon You were the first person, other than Lorena, that I have actually witnessed trying it.”  

“Well it is a delicious cake,” Lucy said, smiling weakly at Flynn.  

“So, yeah... Lorena’s birthday had been the day before. However, the moment I saw you, Lucy... I assure you- I was only thinking of you.” 

 _“Oh,”_ Lucy bit her lip absent-mindedly, “I’m sorry I got so mad- god, I'm so embarrassed. I’m not usually like that... so illogical, I mean.”  

“It’s fine... stress does that to people- especially if you aren’t eating well. I remember when I first opened the restaurant- I cut my hand... it wouldn't stop bleeding for an hour... Turned out I was anemic, and not functioning properly due to stress." Flynn had also fainted when that happened, but she didn't need to know that. "I’ll bake the cake again if you want... I take it you threw the other one away?” 

“No, I gave to a pack of hungry hyenas.” Lucy chuckled, and Flynn laughed, too.  

“Let me guess... Jiya led the pack?” 

“How’d you know?” Lucy gasped.  

“When cake poaching is involved, I always suspect her- she has a sweet tooth.” Flynn laughed. “So, you aren’t mad at me anymore?”  

“No, I’m not...” Lucy said, straightening her shoulders, she reached up and cupped Flynn’s cheek, “thank you for the birthday present... I apologize for being rude. And for destroying your step...”  

“I forgive you?” Flynn squinted, “That is, as long as you let me cook for you and help you while you are in a cast...”  

"Deal." 

 

* * *

 

Finally, they were allowed to leave. On their way back to Lucy’s apartment, she fell asleep. All of the pain meds and emotional exhaustion must have caught up with her. Flynn had made a quick stop at Walgreens to grab her meds, and some vitamins and iron- apparently Lucy was very malnourished. As a chef, Flynn was confident he could change that. After arriving at her apartment, Flynn got out of the car and opened the passenger side door.  

“Lucy?” He said softly.  

“Hmm?”  

“We’re here... Can I have your keys?” Lucy nodded, and mumbled, “pocket”. Reaching into her coat pocket, Flynn found her key ring. He watched her sleep for a moment, silently debating whether or not he should carry her. Finally, he did just that. It was the right decision considering the fact that she wasn’t waking up anytime soon.  

Once they made it to her apartment, Flynn set her in her bed and pulled the covers over her. After giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, he went to turn off the light.  

“Garcia?”  

The use of his first name took him by surprise... For a moment, his throat felt tight, “Yes, Lucy?” 

“Will you stay?” Lucy asked, “I don’t want to be alone.”  

fighting the temptation to read into that, Flynn wanted to be careful. He didn't want to put Lucy or himself in a compromising situation.

“I’ll be on the couch, okay? Just yell if you need me.” At that, Lucy nodded and turned onto her side. 

“Okay... that’s okay for now...” she mumbled, and then yawned, “goodnight, Garcia.”  

“Sweet dreams, Lucy.”  

After turning her light off, he stood there and watched her until he heard her breathing even out. Knowing she was resting, allowed him to rest easily enough on the couch.  

 


	5. Sleepy Head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn surprises Lucy... and gets a surprise himself.

Flynn laid on the couch, counting the sound of the ticking clock. He had slept  for  a few hours, and then woke with a start when he heard Lucy cough. After getting her a glass of water, and one of her pills, he went back to the couch. 

Now he was awake. 

And his mind was torturing him with replays of the night before... had he been too forward? Would Lucy be uncomfortable? 

When he arrived with the water, she seemed surprised and grateful. She let him help her up and as she gulped down the water, she sank into him. Flynn could still feel the way her arms wove around his waist, and the feel of her face against his chest, as she thanked him for everything. They had stayed like that  for  a bit, his hands resting on her back until he heard her snore a little. 

She had fallen asleep on him... and he had fallen a little more in love with her. 

_ God, he wanted to kiss her.  _

Love. Love is a big word... 

Falling in love with Lorena had been like spring rain. Gentle, slowly building to a climax, and then tapering off beautifully as the sun and flowers came out. They had fallen in love slowly and cautiously as young friends do. 

Falling for Lucy was like... standing on the edge of the Grand Canyon- and Flynn had a distinct feeling that if he didn’t jump, he was going to be pushed anyway. In the last six months he had hardly spoken to the woman, and somehow, she had managed to capture his heart completely. So much so, that he had no desire to leave her alone at all today. 

Acting on that impulse, he opened his phone and texted Jess.

_ Jess- Lucy called me- she broke her ankle. She’s going to be out of work for a bit... feel free to do what you need to do to fill her spot.  _

Flynn knew no one could really fill Lucy’s spot, c’mon. It’s Lucy. Shaking his head, Flynn texted  Jiya  next. 

_ Jiya _ _ \- Do you think you can run the kitchen today? I had an emergency come up- I won’t be able to come  _ _ in _ _.  _

Flynn asked himself if he should be concerned about the fact that Jess and  Jiya  both replied with, _  “Gotcha, Boss-man.”  _

_ Jiya’s _ _  had an addition- “Tell Lucy I say hi.”  _

_ There was no getting past that girl.  _

Unable to sleep another wink, Flynn got up and inspected Lucy’s kitchen. It wasn’t dirty or anything... In fact, there wasn’t even enough stuff to make it dirty. Lucy was in desperate need of not only utensils, plates,  Tupperware , a coffee maker (because seriously, Flynn had seen her- she drinks coffee like its  goin ’ out of style). She also needed food- and not just the big stuff. She needed everything. All he found in her fridge was a thing of bagels and cream cheese, and some to go boxes from the restaurant.  

This wasn’t going to work. 

Flynn got on his phone and called  Geraldi’s  Produce and More. Within two hours, he had a delivery of fresh fruits, veggies, legumes, nuts, and seeds... Everything that would make up a healthy bone-weaving diet (it’s a real thing, look it up). Stocking up her kitchen, Flynn gave into temptation and purchased a bunch of stuff from Target. Mainly the chef’s knives so he could actually cook for her. Pots and pans, a Keurig... If she was uncomfortable with it, he’d offer to take it back. But the woman was a hard worker, and she deserved something nice. 

And it wasn’t like Flynn had anyone else to spend his money on... Beyond that, it felt good to do something nice for someone...  okay, really it felt good to do something nice __ _ for _ _  Lucy.  _

As Flynn worked on planning meals for the week, there was a knock on the door. It struck Flynn that these new delivery services were rather fast- and he was thankful for it, he was starting to feel sick without his regular dose of caffeine. 

“Ha! I knew it!” After opening the door, Flynn found himself in front of  Jiya , who looked like she had just won a bet,  _ “So... Where’s Lucy?” _

“She’s asleep...” Flynn said suspiciously- he wasn’t sure where  Jiya  was going with this. 

“Nice bedhead, Boss,” she pointed to his hair, as she wove past him and invaded the one-room apartment, “A large Americano with Almond milk and two pumps of vanilla...” 

“Thank you,” Flynn said, and he was truly grateful. 

“and a large cardiac arrest, for the lady,”  Jiya  smiled, “whole milk, four pumps vanilla, four pumps caramel, with whipped cream and extra drizzle. She can have it when she wakes from her post-coital nap.” 

Flynn nearly spat his coffee out. Choking it down, he looked at  Jiya , “Nothing happened. Not that it’s any of your business.” 

“It’s not, I know... but, a twenty-year-Riesling? That’s not subtle, Flynn.” 

“I don’t recall asking you,  Jiya ,” Flynn said with a smile in his voice.

“You’re mean.” 

“And you’re tiny and bossy. So, we’re even.” 

“I am not... that tiny,”  Jiya  quipped, “But really, I think it’s great... I think you should go  for  it, Boss. Lucy likes you. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have put out on the first semi-date.” 

“It wasn’t a date- she broke her ankle running down my steps,” Flynn said, “and I slept on the couch. I don’t know what sort of person you think I am... but, I don’t take advantage of my employees.” 

“Okay, one- I feel really bad. Her running down the steps was my fault. And two- it's not taking advantage if you both want to date each other. Remember Flynn, Lucy is a grown woman- she can make her own decisions.” 

“Okay, I’m still thankful for the coffee- so I am choosing not to get upset with you, right now, Little Monster. So, tell me, how is it your fault?” Flynn leaned against the wall- desperately hoping that he wasn’t about to ruin his friendship with the best Sous Chef he had ever met. 

“I  sorta  told her to go and yell at you... she was really mad about the gift. She felt like you were sending mixed signals- being cryptic and stuff. I thought it would be romantic- you know, she yells at you, throws a twenty-year-old bottle of wine at you, and then you stomp over dramatically and kiss her. Maybe there’s rain or something. If California ever decides to stop trying to burn us alive.” 

Flynn gaped at his sous chef. Was she truly this bored with her life, that she had to plan ways to get her boss a date? Or  were  he and Lucy _  just  _ _ th _ _ at interesting? _  Flynn wasn’t going to think about that. 

“Okay, well, first  of  all; remind me not  to  confide  in  you... you are _  terrible _  at keeping secrets,  Jiya . Second, I appreciate the sentiment. But Lucy got hurt, and she could have died. She almost hit her head on concrete.”

Jiya  gasped, “Please tell me you caught her? Please, please.” 

“Okay, time for the annoying little person to leave,” Flynn said, as he walked over to the door and opened it- pointing to the exit,  Jiya  got the point, “Thanks for the coffee- But I think you have some veggies to cut, right?” 

_ “Have fun, Boss,”  _ she practically sang it as she left the room. 

_ “Goodbye,  _ _ Jiya _ _ ,” _ __ Flynn served back.  

* * *

 

Slowly Lucy came to. She felt her ankle throb, and she was thankful that Flynn had made her take a pill earlier. Turning over, Lucy stared at the ceiling while she thought about all that had happened the night before. 

Other than the broken leg, it had been great. Lucy felt like she really got somewhere with Flynn and there was an undeniable warmth in her chest when she thought about him.

“Good morning, Sleepy-head.” Speaking  of  the devil.

“Hey,” she adjusted herself so that she could look at him properly while he stood against the door frame, “How did you sleep, Garcia?” 

“Like a dream,” he said, as he walked over and sat in front of her on the bed.

“Yeah, I was afraid you’d be uncomfortable...” 

“Me? No... there was nothing uncomfortable about it,” he was perfectly straight-faced as he spoke, “you were a gentle and responsive lover.” 

Lucy felt her stomach swoop, as her face grew warm. Her mind in a panic, Lucy wracked her brain for any memory of something i nt imate __ happening last night, and she came up short... What was he-

_ Oh. _

Now he was laughing and covering his face, as he blushed in the most adorable way.

“Relax, nothing happened,” he said, handing her a coffee, “I do appreciate the look of abject horror on your face though.”

“I think we both know that’s not how I feel,” Lucy said taking a sip as Flynn looked at her with intensity, “I just know that I wouldn’t be gentle.” 

Okay, apparently Lucy was going  for  the bold card today- and he was now blushing and biting his lip. God, those lips.

“You know, don’t take this wrong way, but it’s kind of crazy... When you’re not ignoring me, you’re actually really easy to talk to,” Lucy smiled from behind her coffee, “maybe we could change our dynamic a little? You know, something more human-to-human. Rather than the whole human-to-wall thing we had going on?” 

“Very well, I will stop being a wall... Just for you, Lucy.” Flynn smiled, as he took her free hand. 

Lucy’s heart sped up a little as she looked from their hands to his face...

Oh, that look on his face. It was night and day... Suddenly Flynn was so open, and Lucy had to admit, she loved every bit of it.

“So, don’t get mad at me... but I have a surprise for you.” 

“What?” 

“I got you some food ... and stuff for your kitchen...” Flynn looked like he was ready to bolt out of the room, if she was going to get upset about it, “Don’t be offended, please. I just- you needed a lot of stuff... and I had stuff... So. 

“Hey. It’s fine... Can I see what you got me?” 

“Yeah, do you want me to help you up?” He asked smiling, just a moment after Lucy nodded, she was in his arms, bridal style. 

“Oh, my god! Flynn!” Lucy laughed, “I almost spilled my coffee on you.” 

“Ah, I’d survive,” he said, however, they stopped at the dresser, and she put the coffee down so that she could hold onto him. With her arms around his neck, he walked her  to  the kitchen. 

“I could have used the crutches...” Lucy said, trying to make it clear that he didn’t have to carry her everywhere.

“I left them in the car, sorry.” 

“I’m not complaining... I just- Oh, my god. Is that a Keurig?” 

“Yes?” He asked, squinting. He looked scared- and it was adorable. He brightened up when Lucy squealed  in  excitement. Next, Flynn showed her the pots and pans and utensils he got her. He also showed her a fridge and cupboards full of food. Lucy felt a little overwhelmed, but touched, nonetheless. 

“Oh... Wow. Garcia, you didn’t have to do all this,” she said, as he set her meds and breakfast on the table in front of her. 

“I know... I wanted to,” he said, smiling. He served himself a plate of food and sat across from her. She could definitely see herself getting used to having him around... For just a moment, she let herself pretend that he didn’t have to leave. 

“Thank you,  for  everything,” Lucy said, taking a bite of her salmon frittata,  _ “Oh, god. This is delicious!”  _

_“Stunning,”_ she almost hadn’t heard the comment that came from Flynn- and Lucy was certain she wasn’t supposed to... Which made it even sweeter. At that moment, Lucy made up her mind-    


She was definitely going to kiss him at some point today.


	6. Of Cakes and Kisses

After their late breakfast, Flynn grabbed Lucy’s crutches from the car and prepared lunch while she got ready for the day.  

“Hey, Garcia?” Flynn heard Lucy call from the bathroom, “can you get a garbage bag?”  

 _Oh, yeah... The cast._  

“Yeah, Lucy! Just a second!” Flynn did as he was asked, and knocked on the door. Shortly after, Lucy opened the door. She was wearing nothing but a robe. Balanced on her crutches she smiled weakly, “I uh... I’m sorry. Can you just tie it around the cast?”  

“Yeah, of course,” Flynn said. To be honest this sort of thing wasn’t at all awkward for him. He took care of Lorena when she was sick, and he was glad to help Lucy, “do you need anything else?”  

“I think I’m good, thanks.”  

“Alrighty, I’ll leave you to it. Holler if you need me.”  

Lucy just laughed. About an hour later, Lucy appeared at the entrance to the kitchen. Her hair was down and curled naturally, and she was wearing a spaghetti strap burgundy dress that looked beautiful on her. She looked adorable in her one slipper.  

“Hey don’t judge. My foot was cold.”  

“It’s cute... Aren’t you cold though?” Flynn asked. 

“Oddly enough, no. I am always cold... but today I’m really warm.”  

“That’s the inflammation phase of bone healing,” Flynn offered, “I was reading about the nutrition needed to support and encourage bone healing. Did you know there is a special diet recommended for bone weaving?”  

“Really?”  

“Yeah, the alkaline diet. That’s why it’s all greens, fruits, and veggies in your kitchen right now... Well, that is except for these two things...” Flynn gestured to the mixing bowl and bottle of wine tucked in front of him, “you should only have a half glass of wine though if you want to open it. You could wait though, to fully enjoy it later.”  

“Is that the bottle from yesterday?”  

“Yeah... Jiya brought it over. She says she’s sorry, by the way.”  

“I forgive her,” Lucy smiled, “I mean, I can’t blame her- I was being immature...” 

“Oh, I completely blame her,” Flynn said, smirking. So far there were three things he loved to watch Lucy do. One, he loved to watch her try food (especially if it was something he made). The way her eyes roll back, or she closes them- and she usually makes a noise that signals how much she enjoys it... It’s s better compliment than any words could ever be.  

Two, he loved to watch her concentrate. Usually, it was when she was reading- she would squint slightly, with her brow furrowed. At the restaurant, he would catch her reading a biography on break, and he would count the various reactions that crossed her face. Shock, humor, anger, sympathy. The woman was so clearly moved by words and history- it was captivating.  

Right now, though, Flynn was enjoying watching Lucy laugh. He loved it when she laughed. Even though she still looked slightly tired, and he could tell she was still anemic, her smile erased all of that for a few minutes. “Do you want to make the cake with me?”  

“Me? Bake? Real food?” 

“Yes, you. Don’t tell me you're scared of a little batter?” 

“Oh, I’m not scared,” Lucy said, “You should be, though.”  

“Noted,” Flynn said, as he held out his hand to receive her crutches, while she balanced against the counter, “Ready?”  

Lucy wrapped her arms around Flynn’s neck and nodded. In the next moment, she was sitting on the counter. As he pulled away, Lucy planted a kiss on his cheek. Feeling a little flustered, Flynn grabbed the batter and cleared his throat, “Alright, then. Are you okay with stirring? I’ll add ingredients? If you get tired, just let me know?”  

“Sounds good,” Lucy smiled.  

Flynn showed her how to fold the batter in order to capture the air properly, which would help to create a softer, more airy cake. “Okay, so I add a little lemon juice right into the batter. When I add the berries, feel free to mash them up. I have seen other variations of the cake that keep them whole- and it just doesn’t taste as good.”  

Flynn watched Lucy as she focused on her task, “You’re doing great. Just one tip, if I may?”  

Lucy nodded, still holding the whisk, Flynn guided her hand to show her how to fold the batter, “It’s all in the wrist.”  

“I see,” Lucy smiled as she watched him guide her, “thanks.”  

“Anytime.”  

As Lucy looked up at him, the oven alarm went off- it was ready for the cake. Flynn pulled out the tier rings and began to fill them.  

“You’re making three cakes?”  

“No... Each one is a layer. It’s going to be a three-tier cake. I figured I’d show you what it’s supposed to look like, in all its glory- it even gets flower petals and lemon wedges on top.”  

“Really?”  

“Yeah... excessive, right?”  

“I think it’s fun, actually,” Lucy said, smiling, as Flynn put the tiers in the oven.  

“Okay, now, for the truly fun part... the frosting,” Flynn said, wriggling his eyebrows- which made Lucy laugh.  

Lucy watched as Flynn made the buttercream frosting.  

“Can you hold this, while I zest the lemon?”  

 _“Sure.”_  

Flynn gave her a suspicious look but decided to trust her... After zesting the lemon, he turned back around, and sure enough, Lucy quickly hid the fact that she had been eating the frosting. Damned if it wasn’t the cutest thing he had ever seen.  

 _“Lucy?”_ Flynn said, walking forward, he tried to keep a straight face, she looked adorable with frosting stuck on her lip.  

 _“Yes?”_  

“Were you eating the frosting?” 

 _“No...”_  

“Really? Then...” Flynn grabbed the bowl from her and set it down on the counter. Slowly, he pushed some of her curls over her ear and ghosted his thumb over her cheek, “what’s that on your lip?” 

 _“I don’t know...”_  Lucy said, giving him a devilish smile, _“Why don’t you find out.”_  

Flynn looked away, debating internally. When he looked back at her, she was still giving him a challenging look. He wanted to kiss her... but... 

Lucy pulled him down by his shirt. She pulled him close enough that he could feel the heat emanating from her lips, “in the future, just kiss me, Garcia.”  

Flynn was going to give her a witty reply, but he swallowed it, as he tasted the lemon frosting that was on her lips. Lucy kissed him like she had been thinking about it all day. Her lips and teeth worked a pattern on his lips, as he allowed himself to relax and thread his hands through her hair. For six months he had dreamed about doing this again with her- and, he had to admit, it was even better than he remembered. Pulling him by his waist, Lucy tried to get even closer. 

Just as Flynn was considering picking her up and taking her somewhere more comfortable, the sound of the door opening attempted to cut through the moment. Wrapped up in the heat of everything, it took a while before Flynn and Lucy processed that someone was entering the room. As the person spoke, Flynn pulled his lips off of Lucy’s.  

“Lucy, I’m sorry... Mom wanted-  _Oh._ ”  

“What is it-  _Flynn?_ ” Jessica’s voice was now in the mix.  

 _“Oh, Lucy...”_ a third voice came out of the woodwork, as a fourth body joined them.  

“Is this like the LA version of Friends, Lucy?" Flynn whispered, "Please tell me there’s no Ugly Naked Guy across the street...”

Flynn kept his eyes on her face, as they both tried not to laugh.  

Lucy turned to address the  newcomers, “Hey Amy, Jess, Mom... _Seriously, Mom?"_


	7. No Complaints Here

“Lucy, what is this?”  

Lucy felt her stomach crawl as her Mother spoke. Next to her stood Noah, and Lucy knew that this was all her doing. Would the woman really stop at nothing to control Lucy?  

“Awkward, Mom. That’s what it is,” Amy said, turning around to face Carol, “I told you Lucy wouldn’t want to see you... and I told you not to bring...”  

“Yeah, looks like she has a cast, Carol,” Noah said, “So. I’m gonna go. Lucy- wish I could say it was good to see you... _but,_ _w_ _ell..._ ” 

Briefly, Noah’s gaze flitted over Flynn, who was still standing between Lucy’s legs, then it fell to the ground. Lucy actually felt bad for Noah... he had always been the one who was in love- and her mother dragged him into this. It was just cruel. Flynn seemed to sense something and stepped back a little bit while straightening his shirt (Lucy tried not to smirk at the fact that her hands had been under that shirt... god, her family had the worst timing ever). 

“I get it, Noah... sorry about my mother, I suggest changing your number,” at that, the man smirked.  

“Not gonna lie, I might. I’m sorry for the intrusion.” 

“Not your fault...  _clearly,_ ” Lucy said, staring at her mother. As Noah left, Carol tried to urge him to stay. Thankfully, the man had enough sense to leave.  

Looking at Flynn, Lucy smiled, this had to be awkward. However, if it was, he didn’t let it show.  

“You okay?” She asked. At that, he smiled warmly at her- she relished how reassuring it felt. “Garcia...could you?”  

“Uh, yeah,” Flynn said, reading her mind. Grabbing Lucy’s crutches, he then helped her off the counter. Once she was set up, Amy walked by and grabbed Flynn’s arm. 

“You’re not gonna wanna be over here,” she said, almost under her breath, “Trust me.”   

After Jess followed them, Lucy looked up at her Mom.  

“I can’t believe you did that.”  

“Lucy,” she said, looking at her with smug concern, “I just thought that Noah could give you a second opinion.” 

“Of what? I broke my ankle, Mom! It’s not like a was misdiagnosed with some bizarre disease or something. I just broke my ankle. You don’t actually care about that, do you? You saw it as an opportunity to try to get me to take him back or something!” 

“That’s not-”  

“Don’t tell me that’s not what it is- it is what it is!” Lucy said, trying desperately not to shake. God, she wished she could pace... “Your need to control me... It’s suffocating, Mom!”  

 _“My need to_ _control you_ _?”_ Carol looked as if it was some new concept- oh, god. She truly didn’t see it?  

“Oh, my god. You seriously don’t see it? You wanted me to go to private school, you wanted me to go to Stanford, become a history professor, get engaged to a doctor, you wanted me-”  

“I want you to be set up, Lucy! I want you to be successful, I want you to be happy!”  

“I am happy!”  

“Doing what? Being a waitress, when you have a doctorate? Lucy- you could have any professorship in the US, all you have to do is-” 

“All I have to do is tell them I’m your daughter? As someone who says she is a feminist... you should see how offensive that is!” Lucy said, feeling pity for her Mother at this point, “Mom, you made the history department at Stanford what it is today. And that’s great. But, that’s your legacy- not mine. I don’t want to ride on your coat tails. I just want to figure out what will make  _me_  happy...”  

Carol looked as if she had been struck in the head- was she really that surprised? 

“I was having a nice day until this happened... Look, I think you should go.” Lucy said, suddenly feeling exhausted, she added, “actually, I want everyone out of my apartment.” 

Carol didn’t say a word, as she left.  

Amy resurfaced and Lucy saw the hurt look on her face, “I was just trying to warn you...” 

“I know, Ames. I’m just tired, okay? Can you make sure Mom gets home okay?”  

“Yeah... Uh, tell Jess to pick me up from Mom’s,” Amy said, kissing her sister on the cheek, “I love you... and I’m glad you’re okay.”  

“Thanks, I love you, too.”  

Hobbling her way to the living room, Lucy walked in on Flynn and Jess’ conversation.  

“and how long will we be closed?”  

“At least a few weeks, the insurance adjusters insisted- the rot seems like it’s mostly on the steps, but there is some between the first and second floor- everything will have to be cleared out. All of the beams have to be replaced. There may be more repairs that we need, too.” 

“Okay, better safe than sorry,” Flynn said, not noticing Lucy, “Is everyone okay, financially? I can give paid leave for some hourly people- so if they get upset about it, and it seems like it’s make-or-break for their family, let me know... You and Jiya are salaried though, so you automatically have paid leave through the insurance.” 

“That’s a relief... Are you okay, Boss?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I can always stay at a hotel or something.”  

Suddenly, Lucy had an idea about the “or something” part of that statement. She’d wait for Jess to leave before saying anything, “Hey Jess... Amy asked if you could pick her up at Mom’s?”  

“Yeah, thanks. I’m on it,” She said, looking between Lucy and Flynn, “I hope your ankle gets better soon, Lucy. I’ll see you guys later.”  

As Jess made her way out, Flynn went back to the kitchen. Bracing himself on the counter he Let out a long breath and he shook his head, “I’ll just finish up your lunch stuff and the cake, then I’ll go.”  

“What?” Lucy felt a sting. Why would he leave?  

“You said you wanted everyone gone, Lucy.” 

“Well, you’re not everyone, are you?” she said, hoping that she hadn’t hurt his feelings earlier.  

“I’m not?”  

“No... I was thinking you could... I don’t know,” Lucy looked up, pondering, “be my guest? After all, it sounded like you can’t really go home?”  

Walking over to her, Flynn smiled and kissed her, “that sounds good to me, that way I don’t have to worry about you from a hotel room... but, be honest if you need space, okay?”  

“Honestly,” Lucy said, feeling brave, she pulled him even closer, “I think I need as little space as possible, Garcia.”  

“Do you, now?” He smirked, as he licked his lip.  

“Mhmm,” she nodded, “Do you think you could help me with that?”  

“I don’t think it would be wise to go too crazy... At least, Not until your ankle is better.”  

“Can we go a little crazy?” Lucy asked, running her hands up his chest until her crutches fell, and he had to hold her against himself, “I mean, because you are what the doctor ordered, after all.”  

“How about this?” Flynn offered, “When we are done with the cake, we can sit on the couch- or lie down in your room... If you want, we can watch a movie or something, or just take a nap. Whatever you feel like doing.”  

“and what if it’s  _you_ I feel like doing?” She asked, making Flynn blush and laugh. It was her intention to make him want her, as much as she wanted him. The harder the wait, the hotter it would be when she was finally out of this damn cast- and who knows, maybe they could still have some fun in the mean-time.  

“You’re not going to make this easy on me, are you?” 

“Not a chance.”  

“Alright, then. I’ll just have to hope I don’t get tortured beyond recognition,” he laughed, capturing Lucy’s lips again. Lucy tried to make herself as tall as possible, but couldn’t quite reach him comfortably. Noticing, Flynn picked her up by her thighs, which allowed her to perch on his hips. As he adjusted, she let out a pained squeak. “Lucy, did that hurt?” 

“Yeah, I think it’s just the inflammation...” she said, trying to breathe through it. 

“I’m sorry... bed, meds, and snack?” as she gave him a sly smile, he added, “and by snack, I mean real food. Not me.”  

“You’re no fun.”  

“Hmm. That’s not what you seemed to think when we were making the cake...” 

“Okay, cooking with you is fun. But kissing you is fun, too- and kissing is something I am actually naturally good at...”  

“Trust me, you won’t be hearing any complaints from me.”  

 

* * *

 

 

After handing Lucy her pain meds and snack, Flynn went to get the cake out of the oven. It was perfectly done, but Flynn would have to remake the frosting. 

_ Oh well, it was worth it.  _

After cleaning things up and putting the tiers into the fridge, Flynn rejoined Lucy, who was nodding off as she read a book. Walking over to her, she looked up at him sleepily, “Want to sleep with me, Garcia? Or are you against pre-marital cuddling?”

“What?” he laughed, “I’m fine with sleeping together and cuddling. And for the record, I’m not against pre-marital anything, as long as there are love and trust... and no broken bones involved.” 

“All very important things,” Lucy agreed, Flynn hoped the idea of using the word love didn’t scare her. It didn’t seem to. 

“Do you want me to read to you?” Flynn offered, before getting up, and putting a pillow under Lucy’s leg to steady the broken ankle. If he had to get up, he didn’t want to jostle her and cause any pain. Lucy smiled while she gave him a soft look and then held her book out. 

“I hope you like books on The Civil War?” 

“Well, considering I fought in a Civil War... Well, really, I fought in a revolution. It’s only a Civil War when the rebels lose. Which, for the record, I do not support the confederates.” He said, laying down next to her, “and I enjoy history, Lucy. So, I would love to read it.” 

“Aren’t you just the perfect man for me?” Lucy asked, settling against his chest, “thank you for staying.” 

“Of course, Lucy,” Flynn said softly. How could those simple words make him  simultaneously  want to cry and laugh? His heart felt light for the first time in years, as he gave Lucy a quick kiss, and then read to her until she fell asleep. 

 

 


	8. Labeling It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is pretty much the s.m.u.t. chapter... so tread cautiously. It's not nearly as graphic as many of my other fics, just so you know. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The first time Lucy referred to Flynn as her boyfriend, it had startled him, to say the least. For the last six weeks, they had been laying low, as Lucy healed. At her previous doctor’s appointment, the physical therapist made a short visit and gave Lucy some pamphlets on how to rehabilitate the leg, while in the cast for the last couple weeks. 

“Some of these exercises are made easier with a little help, if you hadn’t been malnourished at the time of the break, I’d say you could use a chair, but I am afraid that you’d fall and hurt yourself,” the therapist admitted.

“Even when her ankle isn’t broken that’s a fear of mine,” Flynn quipped, rubbing Lucy’s back lightly, as they laughed.

“Well, I think my boyfriend would be more than willing to help,” she said it so casually, that Flynn almost missed it. He had to wrack his brain to make sure this was the first time he had heard it. He thought it was. When she said it, he felt a jolt of excitement, definitely not something he would expect from someone his age. 

“Any other questions?”

Lucy hummed a little as she stared at the floor, she didn’t quite meet the physical therapist’s gaze when she spoke, “Well, when do you think I’d be ready for moderate to intense physical activity?”

“Like, what sort of activity? Cardio or Aerobics?”

“Well,” she said, utilizing more of a sing-song voice, “I was thinking a mix of the two...” 

At that, the physical therapist nodded as she realized what Lucy meant: She was talking about sex. 

“Well, as long as the  _ “exercise” _  isn’t weight bearing, you should be fine now... However, I’d prefer if you waited until the temporary cast was off, and you were able to walk without crutches or a cane- that should only be two weeks from now... But I know that these things have a way of...  _ happening _ .” 

Flynn felt his cheeks burn, yet, he grabbed Lucy’s hand in reassurance- she looked at him with relief in her eyes. She was so damn cute, being shy- when they both knew she wasn’t at all shy at home. In fact, between her increasingly sparse clothing, and her tendency to let her hands roam and her hips tease him, during their make-out sessions... Lucy definitely was pushing all the right buttons. And he was having an increasingly more difficult time de- escalating  said sessions. 

He wanted her- so much that it was driving him crazy. When he first woke with her laying on top of him still asleep, he noticed a very present sailor, raising the sail to full-mast. More than once a week, he had to take a cold shower. 

But, this, this was going to torture him even more. Knowing that if she wanted, he could have her... 

It had been a while... what if he couldn’t satisfy her? 

Afterward, lunch was quiet and quick.

“Do you still want to see that movie, Lucy?” Flynn asked, praying to god that she did. He was trying to wait out the day. He wasn’t sure he was ready for what awaited when they got back to her apartment. It’s not that he didn’t want her... He wanted her very much... It was just... 

Well, sleeping with someone can make or break a relationship, and he loved Lucy. He couldn’t handle the idea of not being good for her, or even worse, hurting her. With Lorena, they had gotten married before having sex (her insistence- however, Flynn had to admit the commitment was nice). 

“Um... maybe another day? I honestly just want to get home,” Lucy admitted. 

_ Oh.  _

_ “Garcia?” _

“Hmm?”

“I just said your name... three times... Are you okay?”

“Yeah... I just,” Flynn couldn’t help but laugh shyly, “It’s not a bad thing... but you  sorta  threw me  for  a loop, back there.” 

“Oh, god,” Lucy smacked her forehead, “Garcia, I am so sorry... I should have talked to you before just assuming... I mean, if you don’t want to be exclusive, I understand... I mean, I’d be okay...” 

Judging by the slight watering of her eyes, she definitely wouldn’t be okay, “Lucy, I don’t want anyone else... and I'm fine with putting a label on this. I think I’m just getting stuck in my own head.” 

_ “Ah.”  _

When they got back to the apartment, Flynn placed Lucy’s exercise sheets on the fridge, grabbed a beer and found Lucy sitting in the living room, reading a book. 

“ Whatcha  reading?” 

“I’m not even sure. Just trying to distract myself... so I don’t try to jump your bones.” 

"Probably a solid plan,” he said, sitting next to her, and handing her a beer. I mean, we don’t want to hurt your ankle,” he said, gesturing toward it, “After all... didn’t you say you wouldn’t be gentle with me?” 

“My thoughts exactly,” she hummed as she turned the page. As Flynn watched her, he couldn’t help but feel aroused. The fact that she was just ignoring him, reading a book, and casually discussing that she was trying not to fuck him. Well, maybe he had issues, but it sure as hell made him  _ want _  her more. As she continued to read, his lips landed on her neck. 

Even though she continued to hold the book, her breathing was picking up, as she arched herself toward him. Holding her face in his hands, he turned her toward him. Her eyes were closed, lips parted in expectation. Kissing her thoroughly, she dropped the book and sat back against the couch. Normally, Lucy wasn’t so passive, however, every time her breath caught or she let out a little moan, Flynn was encouraged to continue. 

After running his hands over every part of her that he could reach, Lucy pulled her shirt off and guided him to her breast. Her bra didn’t stay in place for too long, and his lips made soft, warm and wet movements against her. Surprising her with a soft bite against her nipple, she started against him, and let out an excited moan. 

Running his hand down her stomach, she thrust her hips in his direction. Fishing under her leggings he found her core. To say the least, her arousal was evident, and with natural and fluid movements he worked her to release. She came with one hand gripping the couch and the other in his hair. When her breathing settled, he adjusted her clothing, and set her above himself, as he laid on the couch. 

Yeah, for now, that was enough of that. Feeling a definite ego boost, Flynn draped a blanket over her shoulders and rubbed her back as she drifted off to sleep. After her breathing evened-out, he kissed her hair and whispered that he loved her. One day, he would tell her, just not today. 

 

* * *

 

“You want to cut the tomato like this,” Flynn said after he slid his arms around Lucy, and she leaned back into him. With his hips against her back, Lucy tried to focus on him demonstrating the proper way to cut a tomato... She knew that the lesson really shouldn’t be this arousing, but here she was, thinking about all of the ways she could distract him from making dinner. He had given her a wonderful orgasm almost two weeks ago... after that, her craving for him just seemed to get worse- and now she had her cast off... and well, they had been home for half an hour and the man couldn’t stop touching her, and she couldn’t stop leaning into him... 

Someone needed to take the leap here. 

“Okay, now you do the rest... show me how to do it.”

Okay, that really shouldn’t sound dirty to her... however, it did, and tomatoes were just going to have to wait. Running her hands down his arms, she reached the knife and instead of cutting the tomato, she pushed everything back- to a safe distance- and turned around.

“Garcia... I was thinking we could... demonstrate a different set of skills?”

“Oh?” Flynn smirked, “and what would those skills be?” 

Slipping her dress off, Lucy stared at him as she stood there in her black lace bra and panties (okay, admittedly, she was glad she had started wearing her sexy underwear again, just in case).  Pushing up his shirt, she planted kisses on his stomach, up his chest- until she couldn’t reach any further. Obliging her, he removed the offending garment and leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled back, he looked surprised to see his pants were open, and she was toying with him- her hand had disappeared under his waistband. Walking backward, she teased him until he let out a groan and lifted her up. 

With a playful shriek, she perched herself on his hips and kissed him senseless as they made their way back her bed. Each kissing trails down the other’s body, they coaxed euphoria out of the other. With their bodies (finally) joined, Lucy felt herself become a part of him- and be a part of her. In the afterglow, they laid there, limbs threaded together. Their skin glistened with sweat as their labored breathing evened out. 

“Did you mean it?” Lucy asked, with her chin perched on his chest. She hoped that he wouldn’t be upset that she had heard what he said the other day when he thought she was asleep.

“Mean what?” 

“Did you mean it when you told me you loved me?” She had to be sure. 

The man let out a heavy breath and a small chuckle, “I meant it, completely... I love you so much,  it  scares me.” 

“Well, hopefully, I’m not too scary,” she joked. 

“It’s not you that’s scary,” his voice took on a heavy tone as he stared at the ceiling, “It’s the idea of giving myself completely and utterly over- and having the possibility of it being ripped away from me.” 

_ Again.  _ The word was left unspoken, but Lucy knew what he meant... what he felt. He was afraid she’d die, just like his late wife.

“I’m not going anywhere... I’ll be here to interrupt our culinary endeavors for a long time to come,” Lucy smiled, as Flynn laughed, “and I... I love you, too.”

Turning around, she settled against him and laid back. “So... buck up, buttercup, because I’m not going anywhere  for  a very, very long time.” 

As he kissed the crown of her head and rubbed her shoulder, she hoped  to  high-heaven that what she said was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the parts regarding nutrition and bone healing are actually accurate. 
> 
> Here is an article that discusses the subject in layman's terms: https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.betterbones.com/fractures-and-healing/speed-healing/amp/ 
> 
> Also, I will be posting a photograph of the cake, complete with a recipe (one regular, one gluten and dairy free). 
> 
> Oh, also there is a such thing as a 20 year riesling. And they are very, very rare. I did my research ;)


End file.
